mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Count Caterpie
You did want me to do more edits... I've spent HOURS merging pages with Mario Party Wiki. The recent actvity page is clogged up with my work!! I did not catigorize the MPW articles however (sorry) and there are two 4-player pages, one will need to be deleted. You may decide if an article was worth bringing here or not. I hope I didn't screw up anything. So yeah, I did more edits, like you wished. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I noticed! Wow. Thanks for all the effort. This is definitely getting us much closer to our goal. - The Count 14:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey CoCat :Wait, I thought we were merging with the Mario Kart Racing wiki. How many wikis are we doing?? And will admins on other wikis we're merging with become admin here.....? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:09, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :If all goes well, we are going to merge with them all. As for authority, I assume I will be in charge. - The Count 23:17, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, but what will happen to those admins? Will they go back down to being regular users? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. We (the sysops) will decide. --- The Count 00:04, March 16, 2011 (UTC) MPW About making this wikia more exciting... Merging Hi there. Yeah I came outa no where. So tell me again, how are we gonna merge these? --Rainbowroad6w 17:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Got it. One more thing, I'm no longer admin when we merge my wiki with Mario Wiki, correct? Not that big of a deal or anything. --Rainbowroad6w 17:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I asked CC the same thing, and for now we aren't sure what will happen to admins of wikis we're merging with. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 17:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : :Okay. --Rainbowroad6w 17:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Rollback IRC :Any chance you could please come on the IRC tonight? Somethings need to be talked through. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, no. I'm a tad asleep right now. -- The Count 04:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :It's about Jazzi. Won't take long. But alright, things are (for the most part) solved anyway. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 04:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Featured Music Um... Featured Music I see you got started on that. Nice, but, I thought we were planning on calling it featured music? Featured media could also include videos as well, which we weren't planning to do. And since we're starting this on a wensday, that means every wensday it must be changed, which is ok...I think, although friday might be better. Also.........the video isn't working, that you put up....maybe you should come to the IRC, once more to disscuss this so we all know the plan, if you can that is. EDIT: 'Actually, you know what? Everything looks pretty good. Please just change the title to featured music, so we're at least a little diffrent from other wikia's that do it. Also, I'm making a page called "Mariowiki: Featured Music" so we can list the ones we've done. Thanks. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 18:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) So...heh heh....you're going to love me for this. I'm starting to agree that twice a week is better.....maybe not, but I'm starting to think, that once we get many suggestions...people are gonna be like "when's mine gonna be up?!" so yeah....heh, do you wanna switch to twice a week? Please note though, that songs put up on wensday will be up more than songs put up on sunday..... [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC)